batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christian Bale
Biografie Schon früh kam Christian Bale mit dem Medium Film und Fernsehen in Verbindung. So war er im Jahr 1983 bereits in verschiedenen Werbespots (unter anderem für Pac Man) im britischen Fernsehen zu sehen. Seine erste bedeutsame Rolle hatte er im Jahr 1986 in der Fernsehverfilmung Anastasia. In dem Kinderfilm Mio, mein Mio hatte er die zweite Hauptrolle inne. 1987 wurde er von Steven Spielberg für die Rolle der jugendlichen Hauptfigur in dem Film Das Reich der Sonne ausgewählt. Der Film Swing Kids von Thomas Carter, in dem er fünf Jahre später mitwirkte, erwies sich allerdings als Misserfolg. Für die Rolle in diesem Film, sowie dem 1992er Film Die Zeitungsjungen, trainierte er zehn Wochen Tanz und Martial Arts. Auf Empfehlung von Winona Ryder wurde er 1994 für eine Rolle in Betty und ihre Schwestern ausgewählt und zwei Jahre später erhielt er eine Rolle neben Nicole Kidman in Portrait of a Lady von Jane Campion. In dem Film Velvet Goldmine küsste er Ewan McGregor und spielte in Ein Sommernachtstraum den Demetrius. Für seine Darstellung des Psychopathen Patrick Bateman in American Psycho gewann er 2001 den Chlotrudis Award. In den folgenden Jahren war er immer wieder in den unterschiedlichsten Rollen zu sehen, unter anderem auch in Equilibrium. 2004 überraschte er in dem Film The Machinist, in dem er als abgemagerter Fabrikarbeiter zu sehen war. Für diese Rolle nahm Bale fast 30 Kilogramm ab. Um die Rolle des Batman in Christopher Nolans Verfilmung Batman Begins zu bekommen, war er gezwungen, in gleicher Weise wieder an Gewicht zuzunehmen. Im Jahr 2006 verkörperte er in Werner Herzogs Film Rescue Dawn den deutsch-amerikanischen Kampfpiloten Dieter Dengler, der während des Vietnamkrieges über Laos abgeschossen wurde und unter größter Lebensgefahr aus einem Kriegsgefangenenlager der Pathet Lao floh. 2007 spielte er Bob Dylan in I’m Not There. Noch im selben Jahr drehte er den Western Todeszug nach Yuma. Im Jahr 2008 war er erneut als Batman in The Dark Knight zu sehen. 2009 spielte er die Rolle des John Connor in Terminator: Die Erlösung, dem vierten Teil der Terminator-Reihe. Für zwei weitere Terminator-Filme hat Bale bereits einen Vertrag unterschrieben. Im Februar 2009 wurde im Internet ein Audiomitschnitt veröffentlicht, auf dem zu hören ist, wie Bale auf dem Set von Terminator: Die Erlösung einen Wutanfall bekommt: Kameramann Shane Hurlbut hatte bei einer Szene Probleme mit dem Licht, woraufhin Bale völlig die Beherrschung verlor und den Mann minutenlang anbrüllte, ihn grob beleidigte und sogar damit drohte, nicht mehr am Set zu erscheinen, bis der Techniker entlassen worden wäre. Bale entschuldigte sich später öffentlich für seine Reaktion, die er als völlig übertrieben bezeichnete. Ebenfalls 2009 übernahm er die Rolle des FBI-Agenten Melvin Purvis in Public Enemies als Gegenspieler des durch Johnny Depp verkörperten John Dillinger. 2010 folgte die Mitwirkung an David O. Russells Boxerdrama The Fighter. An der Seite von Titelheld Mark Wahlberg (als Micky Ward) schlüpfte Bale in die Rolle des ehemaligen Boxers und Trainers Dicky Eklund. Dies brachte ihm zahlreiche Filmpreise ein, darunter den Golden Globe Award als Bester Nebendarsteller und seinen ersten Oscar in der gleichen Kategorie. Filmografie * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2011: The Flowers of War * 2010: The Fighter * 2009: Public Enemies * 2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung (Terminator Salvation) * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2007: Todeszug nach Yuma (3:10 to Yuma) * 2007: I’m Not There * 2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie (The Prestige) * 2006: Rescue Dawn * 2005: Harsh Times – Leben am Limit (Harsh Times) * 2005: The New World * 2005: Batman Begins * 2004: The Machinist * 2002: Equilibrium * 2002: Die Herrschaft des Feuers (Reign of Fire) * 2002: Laurel Canyon * 2001: Corellis Mandoline (Captain Corelli’s Mandolin) * 2000: Shaft – Noch Fragen? (Shaft) * 2000: American Psycho * 1999: Maria – Die heilige Mutter Gottes (Mary, Mother of Jesus) * 1999: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) * 1998: All the Little Animals * 1998: Velvet Goldmine * 1997: Metroland * 1996: Der Geheimagent (The Secret Agent) * 1996: Portrait of a Lady (The Portrait of a Lady) * 1995: Pocahontas (Sprechrolle) * 1994: Betty und ihre Schwestern (Little Women) * 1994: Hamlet − Der Prinz von Jütland (Prince of Jutland) * 1993: Swing Kids * 1992: Die Zeitungsjungen (Newsies) * 1991: Der Mörder mit den Silberflügeln (A Murder of Quality) * 1991: Blood Drips Heavily on Newsies Square (Kurzfilm) * 1990: Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island) * 1989: Henry V. (Henry V) * 1987: Das Reich der Sonne (Empire of the Sun) * 1987: Mio, mein Mio (Mio min Mio!) * 1986: Anastasia − Die Geschichte der Anna A. (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) * 1986: Heart of the Country (Fernseh-Mini-Serie) Kategorie:Schauspieler